We are examining the molecular mechanisms of neuropeptide secretion, neuropeptide expression and biosynthesis and neuropeptide interactions with their receptors in the developing and mature neuroendocrine system. We are attempting to understand the structural features of peptides and proteins that confer molecular specificity on these three processes. We hope to characterize and develop pharmacological agents that mimick this specificity.